Ambivalence
by Ryuffine
Summary: Recueil de poésies sur l'univers d'Harry Potter, sur divers personnages.
1. Voldemort : Puissance

**Disclaimer :** Harry Potter appartient à J. K. Rowling, je n'ai aucun droit dessus.

**Note : **Bonjour bonjour :)  
J'ai eu l'envie de faire une série, non pas de one shot, mais de poésies, sur les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter… Bon, je ne garantis pas la beauté de ces textes, en fait je ne suis pas vraiment satisfaite de celui-là, mais enfin... (déjà, je réussis mieux à écrire des vers quand ils sont dictés par mes seules émotions – et encore, même là, c'est pas des chefs-d'œuvre…).

J'ai choisi Voldemort pour ouvrir le bal :)

Donc, bonne lecture ! Evidemment tout commentaire, toute critique, tout avis sont les bienvenus :)

* * *

**PUISSANCE**

Je suis le Lord noir ; de moi découle la douleur,  
Sous mes doigts la plus belle fleur perd de sa couleur ;  
Les vertes lueurs de ma nocive magie  
Font de votre sang imprudent une fastueuse orgie.

Tremblez devant mes philtres noirs,  
Devant les verts éclairs de mes sorts,  
Corde enroulant vos corps à la mort  
Qui donnera à vos teints la pâleur de l'ivoire !

Craignez-moi, moi qui vous soumets, à l'acmé de ma gloire,  
Moi qui domine le monde de mon boudoir !  
Craignez de voir, dominant vos maisons, la monstrueuse effigie  
D'un crâne mort d'où s'exhale mon serpent exquis !

Mon cœur déchiré, mon cœur déchu qui ne sait pas aimer,  
Hurle les nuits à la volupté du sang qui coule ;  
Et mon âme amoindrie, aux précieux fragments épars,  
S'abreuve à jamais de vos larmes qui s'écoulent.


	2. Harry : Absence

**Note : **Ce poème-là est sur Harry, Harry le Survivant, Harry l'Orphelin. Il n'y a pas de rimes ; j'ai simplement essayé de me mettre dans sa situation, de le montrer dans sa fragilité, la fragilité de l'enfance qu'il n'a jamais eu... et j'ai laissé les mots couler…

J'espère que ça vous plaira !

* * *

**ABSENCE**

Le soleil brille et les mères tiennent la main à leurs enfants.  
Longs doigts d'argent saisissant la petite main mutine,  
Elles vont, et c'est comme si les rayons de lumière  
Eclairaient leur chemin de douceur.

Que n'aie-je connu cela ! Que ne suis-je mort à ta place, ô Maman !  
Jamais je ne sentirai sous mes doigts enfantins perler la douceur de ta chevelure  
Ornée de reflets chauds ; jamais je ne contemplerai mes prunelles dans les tiennes.  
Jamais ta voix que je rêve apaisante ne me grondera…

Les nuits d'hivers, tourmenté par la fièvre, j'imagine tes mains, douces  
Et fraîches, se poser sur mon front que de glaciales sueurs brûlent et dévorent ;  
Quand, dissimulé aux regards des autres, je sanglote et je pleure,  
Je voudrais que tu cueilles ma détresse dans ton giron maternel.

Mes nuits sont peuplées de cauchemars, où je ne peux saisir ton image ;  
Viens me hanter, enfin ! délivre-moi, pitié ! laisse-moi te connaître, un peu !  
Ne m'abandonne pas à ces tuteurs cruels et sots qui me haïssent ;  
Car j'ai tant besoin de ton amour, à toi, à vous…

Car j'ai tant de vertiges sans vous !  
Mon sang est orphelin, mes yeux sont vides de vos doux reflets.  
L'on me pousse face à l'artisan de mon malheur, et,  
Alors que je fais mine d'être courageux…

Je ne rêve que de me réfugier dans tes jupons parfumés.


	3. Voldemort : Vengeance

**Note : **Et encore un sur ce cher et tendre Voldy ! Ce coup-ci, il parle de son lien étrange avec Harry… Le lien de Voldemort à Harry est plutôt fascinant, j'ai trouvé intéressant de tenter de l'écrire ici.

Enjoy !

* * *

**VENGEANCE**

La pluie de tes larmes rafraichit mon cœur,  
La longue plainte cramoisie de ton sang  
Abreuve mon être comme la plus divine des liqueurs,  
Plus délicat que la myrrhe, plus enivrant que l'encens…

Par ta faute, Enfant, mon corps roide s'est brisé ;  
Sur ton berceau encore l'on retrouve des éclats de mon être atrophié.  
Avide de toi, je crie vengeance à ce crime  
Qui me fit m'effondrer dans l'abîme.

J'insufflerai ma haine dans ta puissance d'amour ;  
Je tuerai ceux qui te sont chers, je briserai tes membres.  
Mon extase et ma victoire ne seront absolues que lorsque mes yeux sombres  
Contempleront, émerveillés, combien ton calvaire fut lourd !

Vois cela comme un honneur, ô toi mon plus intime ennemi ;  
Ton destin est de m'affronter et de périr de ma main,  
Le mien est de te traquer, toi mon insolente proie, ma suave hérésie,  
Jusqu'à ce que, sous mes sorts, se taisent tes noirs lendemains.


	4. Bellatrix : Dévotion

**Note : **Bon, on continue avec les forces obscures ! Ce coup-ci, c'est Bellatrix qui a la parole. Ce texte n'est pas vraiment orienté vers sa tendance à la cruauté – bien que ce soit entendu -, mais plutôt vers son admiration passionnelle et délétère pour Voldemort. Cet attachement désespéré et parfait qu'elle a pour lui m'a toujours fascinée – d'ailleurs, je trouve que la ténébreuse et sadique Bellatrix est un personnage intéressant… bien que pas très engageant !

Bref, j'espère que vous apprécierez ce texte, et qu'on y reconnait dedans l'adoration inconditionnelle et morbide de la sorcière pour le grand mage noir.

* * *

**DEVOTION**

Mon âme est noire et n'a qu'un Maître ;  
Toi, dont le cœur est un orage où tous mes rêves convergent ;  
Toi dont la force réduite ne m'a pas empêchée de patienter sur la berge,  
Toi, enfin, dont saisissante la puissance toute entière me pénètre.

Je voudrais, ô mon mage tourmenté au sang froid de serpent,  
Que ta gloire méritée parvienne à tes oreilles désenchantées ;  
Tout mon être t'admire, ciel sombre plein de majesté,  
Et mieux vaudrait mourir que de renier tes trésors méchants !

Tes mots savants, tes poisons enivrants, tes formules de feu et tes mortelles sèves,  
M'ont plongée dans un monde délirant, onirisme des vastes rêves ;  
Tu m'as ouvert la voie des morts, la voie de la plus jouissive cruauté ;  
Ultime magicien, sous ta main le sang gicle et infeste la beauté.

En toi je puise le miel enragé et violent d'une toute-puissance saumâtre ;  
Chaque sort prononcé par ta bouche est une sanglante malédiction que j'idolâtre ;  
Habile sorcier, je m'incline sous la grisante froideur de ton génie !

Alors, dans les étés blonds et les hivers gris,  
Je tremble à ta flamme, ta présence est ma jouissance,  
Toi mon roi maudit, toi que de toute mon âme j'encense !

Ce n'est pas de l'amour que je te porte, ô mon Maître, ô mon Lord ;  
C'est mille fois plus que ça, plus beau que le sang et plus précieux que l'or,  
Plus sublime que la lune aux rayons ardents qui transperce les nues ;

Car c'est en te connaissant que je me suis connue.


End file.
